everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoko Sakura
Kiyoko Izumi Sakura-ko is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Sakura-ko,from the Japanese fairytale The Beautiful Dancer of Yedo ,and is destined to take her mother's tale. In the destiny conflict, she sides as a Rebel due to her hatred of the idea she will find love and lose it. Character Personality Kiyoko is a hopeless romantic. She is always dreaming about finding love, which is why she hates her story so much. She gets a crush a minute but is now sure she's found her Mr. Right! Kiyoko can be insecure at times, wondering why no one before Nathan liked her enough to love her. She just needs time to understand that she is so freaking awesome. Kiyoko is an ambivert, sometimes outgoing, but other times shy and reserved. She doesn't have a huge friend group, but those friends that she does have are like family to her. Kiyoko is loyal to the core, and she will stick up for her friends if they're in trouble. When you do get to know Kiyoko, you'll find she has a wicked sense of humor and a daredevil streak. She's the kind of person that will always surprise you! Appearance Kiyoko is one word-stunning. She has long black hair (it reaches her mid-back) that she wears down or in a side braid. She has a small rosebud mouth and pale skin. Fairytale – The Beautiful Dancer of Yedo How the Story Goes The Beautiful Dancer of Yedo How does Kiyoko come into it? After Sakura-ko left her lover, she had a whirlwind marriage with some random guy that she never loved and that never loved her. She became pregnant and he left her. So once her child was born, she left her in a convent orphanage and joined the convent. The convent was the one place where Sakura-ko could be happy, and she was allowed to see her child regularly. When Kiyoko officially found out all the details of her parenthood (she had heard the nuns discussing it at age 5 and so she already knew), she vehemently refused to take her mother's destiny. She hated every bit of it, and she still does. Relationships Family Kiyoko loves her mother fiercely, and is very protective of her. She never knew her father, and she doesn't want to. As far as she's concerned, he didn't want her and so she doesn't want him. He has tried to get back into her life but she doesn't want that. Will that change later on? Who knows? Friends Opal Wicked Opal and Kiyoko can both be insecure, so they encourage each other on their off days. Kiyoko comforts Opal when she has been bullied or is worried, and Opal reciprocates when Kiyoko needs it. The two are very close. Tsukiko M. Akarui Tsuki and Kiyoko are very good friends. Kiyoko encourages Tsuki to get out of her shell every now and then, and they stick up for each other. They are honestly sisters Amorette Cupid Amorette and Kiyoko bonded over their love for love, and they fangirl when a couple they've been shipping FINALLY gets together. Kiyoko is a regular customer at Amorette's shop, and Kiyoko regularly asks for fashion advice from Amorette. Adeline Light Addy and Kiyoko met at some extreme sport or the other and bonded over their love for said sports. They hype each other up to do crazy things (which isn't always a good thing), and whenever they find a new activity to try they go together. Pet Kiyoko got a pet phoenix called Tsuru. They have a great relationship and love each other to bits. Romance When Kiyoko arrived at Ever After High, she hopes that maybe here she would find true love. And she did. Nathan Bishop is the light of her life. They have fun together, and he helps her with her insecurities, telling her just how wonderful she is. Enemies Open for enemies! Outfits Kiyoko wears a pink kimono-inspired top with flower print trousers, as a nod to her heritage. She will wear a traditional kimono for special events. Trivia *Kiyoko means pure child, and Izumi means fountain or spring. *Tsuru means long life, which is a reference to a phoenix's life cycle. *Kiyoko is Heterosexual *Kiyoko's theme song is Cheap Thrills by Sia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Heterosexual Category:Females Category:Rebels